1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a crisp, delicious kimchi-like food which is more pleasant to the palate than kimchi that is daily served as pickles in Korea, and which employs dried stalks of sanzo-sai, a high class Chinese vegetable (Chinese name: kosai), as its raw material, and moreover, which may be served together with meat dishes, cooked rice, noodles and almost all other foods. The invention further relates to a method for producing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Kimchi, conventionally produced and daily favored in Korea and recently appreciated in Japan also, are pickles of vegetables comprising about 80% by weight of such ordinarily grown, commercially available vegetables as Chinese cabbage, cucumber, radish and Nozawa-na (a turnip), and about 20% comprising garlic, such fruits as pears and mandarin oranges, and such ingredients as ginger, fermented marine products like fermented and salted cuttlefish viscera, red pepper and seasonings.